Leo the Lost
by Heartring49
Summary: Leo has been gone for a year and the now 6 are still mourning the loss of him. They know he is not dead but just missing. But when they unexpectedly meet again and he doesn't recognize them how will they take it. And how far will they go to get his memories back.


**Hey guys i'm Starting a new story enjoy. Also if you didn't notice most of my stories are post-war. Sorry for not posting on my other things but i'm struggling with coming up with ideas. If you haven't looked at my other work... Please do. And give me ideas PLEASE! It will be VERY appreciated.**

 **-Heratring123**

Jason's POV

It has been a year sense the battle against Gaea. And and a year sense we lost Leo to death by the thing he controlled. Fire. Before the battle we all new something was up with him. Even if he did not say it to all of directly like he did with Frank and hazel.

We knew cause on the Argo 2 whenever the "gang" talked about what we would do after the war was over.

He'd get all quiet and and sad for a moment then perk up again a "smile" happily. Which looked fake by the way it looked to much like a grimace. Which is not like the normal coffee induced Leo we all know and love. But we chose ignored it. We should of known something was wrong.

But we all thought he would come and spill it when the time was right. Leo was never the one to keep secrets, or so we thought. Leo seemed such an open guy. With such a bad past that must of been hard for him. Many people with bad past seemed to close up. But Leo was just... Leo. So goofy, so happy. And so willing to lose it all as a sacrifice for the supposedly greater good.

As I pondered this as I remembered every little quirk about him.

His smirk he got when he was right. Or the insane smile he got when he was a about to blow something up. His warm brown eyes that light up when he was happy or darkened to an almost black color when he was upset. His unruly curls that he tried blow out of his face but some times didn't succeed cause it was covered in oil. Or when he was sad sheltered his face from the world. Oh Leo I miss you. Everyone does.

Piper missed Leo the most, for she had known him the longest. She missed his corny jokes and sarcastic attitude. She _needed him._ Many did.

 _How can you be happy when the thing that kept you happy is gone._

Happy was not the correct word to describe Festus. Lonely was more like it. These days Festus didn't seemed to know what to do with himself. The only thing that kept him peppy the first few weeks Leo was gone, was the idea of finding him. For Festus was one of the last thing he saw as soon as the fire ball exploded take Octavian's life a Leo's. Festus dropped to the floor alive. Missing some pieces and you could see some of his wiring. He was still alive. I bittersweet thing to to live when his "master" does not.

Hazel became depressed after Leo's death. She felt like it was her fault. That she could of reasoned with him, changed his fate. Frank tried to help her see that it was not her fault. That Leo made his own decision to sacrifice himself to save the world. But he too, was upset. Sure him and Leo didn't get along as well. But their group were sorta like a dysfunctional family. And though you may squabble with your sister, brother, mother, father, aunt, uncle their still your family. And Leo was apart of this family. Even though he was gone.

* * *

It was dinner time and Jason joined his fellow demigods to the sacrifice circle. **(** **I don't know what its called.)** He made his "wish", the same one he's done the last year. Then slowly made his way to **_their_** table in the pavilion. After the war Chiron let people sit where they want. And the Heroes of Olympus called a big table near the back. Where they sat. This also included Tyson, Ella, Nico whom has become more open sense he started dating Will. It was quite adorable really.

As they all gathered there Jason couldn't help but stare at the gap where Leo use to sit. Leo would threaten to set anyone who dared to sit in _HIS_ chair pants on fire.

Fire. Fire was the thing that killed him. He lost his life cause of it. He died not knowing he had the support of all his friends as he left the world. Well maybe, straight after the battle Nico shadow traveled to the underworld to see Leo and possibly hit him on the back of the head for being an idiot by saving the world. Stupid world for always being in danger.

But when Nico asked a guard at the entrance of Elysium to see Leo. He was turned away for Leo was not in Elysium. He not in any parts of the Underworld. Nor had he been reborn.

He was not dead. Just gone. But why had he not returned? Why did Leo not want to come back? Where was Leo Valdez?

 _ **!IMPORTANT!**_

 **Yes I know my chapters aren't the longest but I have so many ideas I don't know where to take the story. I've got two ideas and review and** **tell me which ones better.**

 **1: Leo comes into the story when he's chased by monsters into the camp. But he defends him self by using fire and the "gang" recognizes him. But he won't recognize them. Cause he has amnesia. The only problem with this version is I don't know were to go after that. You'd have to help me.**

 **OR**

 **2: The "gang" go on a walk in New York city and Leo accidentally plows Hazel over. When running from a gang. And I want this idea to have them see Leo's eyes (he's wearing a hood) Have them recognize him. But have him not know them. He would apologize and run off.**

 **Which do you like better?**

 **The review button needs some love.**

 **Poor lonely review button.**


End file.
